Peter Pan: Angel of Love Pt3
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Part 3 of this amazing series. This is not the Series Finale, it merely attempts to set the stage for that part. Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story. Peter Pan and all related trademarks thereof are the property of Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The damsel's Life-clock is ticking; enter Brotherly Conflict

Peter's mind was going crazy. His heart was filled with anger and with it an unbearable craving for revenge against Alyssa. How dare she kidnap his beloved for her own evil ends and intentions; she would pay for this act with her very life. "I'm coming to get you, Wendy Lady! And I'm not leaving until your captor is dead!" Peter screamed, raising his voice against the incoming tide.

Marco heard the scream even against the enormously loud sounds of the sea and the ferocious night winds. Katherine had fallen asleep against his muscular chest. Even as they'd been sleeping, Marco could sense that something evil was taking place. He didn't know exactly what it was; and for the most part, he hadn't really cared.

Now though, as the scream continued to emanate from that unknown source, he could feel the call to leave this position of peace and love with Katherine, and journey into the unknown danger and possible tragedies that might result. Gently, he maneuvered himself to the foot of the bed.

With even greater care, he lowered his beloved into the bed, her long flowing hair caressing down her upper body and completely covering her half-naked form. Grabbing a pencil and a short sheet of parchment, he wrote the following letter to her:

My beloved Katherine:

It is with great haste that I write this to you, for I fear that something has happened to Peter. Do not worry about me; just stay put here in the fortress, you're guaranteed safety if you do so. As for the situation, I am afraid that Alyssa is behind it somehow. I am going to help Peter until this issue is resolved. Be back ASAS (as soon as it is safe)

Love, Marco Ferrarro.

Throwing his shirt and jacket on, Marco sped towards Peter's hideout. When he touched down on the shore, he found Peter completely naked and covered in blood on his hands and knees. Peter was pounding his fist into the dirt and sand, clearly upset and boiling with anger.

Marco tried to help Peter to his feet, only for Peter to strike him in the chest. Peter screamed, grabbing Marco by the leg in a very strong grip. "Peter, what are you doing?!" Marco screamed. Peter slammed Marco into the sand and threw him against the rocky terrain.

Peter struck him in the face with his sword, causing a small streak of blood to appear on Marco's cheek. A wave of anger washed through him. "Sorry Peter, no hard feelings; but I have to end this now. Sorry bro." Marco said, striking Peter in the face with just enough force to knock him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Brothers Split ties; Peter confronts Michael and Alyssa

Marco stood with Peter on the sandy shore, waiting for him to awaken. Whatever had happened, it had caused Peter to be filled with a hunger for revenge and to be consumed by a seemingly and unquenchable river of anger. At last, Peter finally awoke, startled by Marco's face shining like an angel in its glow.

"Peter, where's Wendy?" Marco asked. Peter's heart sank as he heard Wendy's name and his face instantly contorted into a look of pure anger and rage. "That (bleep) Alyssa took my beloved Wendy lady from me; that Son of a (bleep). When I find her, I'm going to make her meet her maker, if there even is one." Peter said, his clothes and hat appearing on his body. Peter flew into the air and prepared to take off.

"Peter, what are you doing?!" Marco yelled as the winds intensified around and between the two. "Like I said, I'm going to find Wendy. Anyone who follows me will do so at their own peril. Just go back to your wife and forget about me!" Peter screamed, flying away and leaving a trail of pixie dust in his wake. "Peter…you fool…good luck." Marco thought.

Peter didn't even know where he was going; his sense of direction was fueled by rage. It seemed as though his rage and anger were guiding him to Wendy's location.

Peter found himself in front of a place built like a fortress; although externally, it looked like a pop-up castle out of a children's book. Peter could feel Wendy's spirit crying out to him in his heart; it filled him with worry and anxiety; what was happening to her? Wendy was close, he could somehow sense that, but where was she? Better yet, where was Alyssa?

He heard screaming coming from the window above him. Was it Wendy? Cautiously, Peter flew onto the window-sill, drawing back the curtain and instantly filling with awkwardness.

Alyssa was screaming a Michael pumped into her relentlessly. Michael was having the time of his life. Alyssa was completely intoxicated by her pleasure and passion.

A buzzer went off above them and it was so sudden that Peter nearly fell of the window-sill. It was almost dawn. Alyssa stood up, moaning with lust as Michael exited her body. "It's time to give my slave her daily nightmare." She said, standing up and exiting the room.

Michael collapsed against the bed-sheets, lost in sleep. Ensured that it was safe due to the very abnormal volume of Michael's snoring, Peter crept out of the room and went after Alyssa, eager to slit her throat. Peter stalked her down a long hallway, down three flights of stairs, and finally into the dungeon. Peter threw himself into the shadows, wondering what was happening.

Alyssa stopped at a cell at the far-end of the passageway. She yanked open a wooden door and pulled a figure out of the room. Peter's heart nearly stopped; it was Wendy! But where was Alyssa taking her?

Wanting to keep the element of surprise, Peter bent to his knees. His plan was to wait until they returned, then he would strike, securing to kill and finally rescuing his beloved Wendy lady. Alyssa dragged Wendy down the hall and out of sight. Peter didn't want his beloved angel to suffer, but in order to assure Alyssa's death, it had to be done. Peter waited and waited as the hours dragged on.

At last, Alyssa and her slave returned, Peter's heart cried out to attack; this was the perfect opportunity. Peter ran forward, seeking to strike Alyssa's spinal column and effectively cripple her. Alyssa however, spun around, striking Peter in the groin with her fist. "What is it with her and hitting me in the genitals?!" Peter thought, writhing in pain. The last thing he remembered is hearing his beloved scream his name as Alyssa struck the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Lover endures the Ultimate Interrogation

Peter lay on the ground at Alyssa's feet, trying to hold back the tears from Alyssa's strike to his manhood. "Looks like your piece of (****) of a lover tried to rescue his true love; he's a deck-hand going down with the ship. Foolishness must be a virtue to this (****), he seems to value it so highly. How anyone can be this (*******) gay is a (****) mystery." Alyssa said.

Through his gasping for breath and the struggle to stay conscious, Peter's mouth emitted words that were barely audible. "What's unbelievable to me is how you can be such an ass." He said between gasps and moans. "What the (****)!" Alyssa screamed, enraged at the verbal defeat and angrier than ever.

Wendy cupped Peter's bloody face in her hands, her tears overflowing. "Don't worry my beloved angel; I'll be alright. The only thing that matters is that you're safe. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Peter muttered weakly. Alyssa suddenly approached them, back-slapping Wendy across the face. "Enough of your (****) love and this pathetic reunion; I think it's time I stopped being civil!" Alyssa screamed. "Right, since when were you ever civil. You kidnap me, keep me locked up, practically starve me to death, you flog me, you beat me-" Wendy was cut off as the tears exploded out of her as she prepared to say the next phrase. "You…you rape me and leave me for dead like a slave. This is hardly even close to sanitary, let alone civil, you fat monstrous pig!" Wendy screamed.

Alyssa's face was filled with rage; she couldn't control herself any longer. Walking forward, she slapped Wendy repeatedly in the face for her defiance. Wendy shrieked and collapsed, her fighting spirit completely broken. "Now, for you." Alyssa said, grabbing Peter by the collar and pulling him close to her face. Peter stared into Alyssa's murderous eyes, which were craving death with malicious intent.

"You didn't come here on your own accord; I'll ask once, where is Marco?" Alyssa asked venomously. Peter's gaping mouth was full of blood, he was about to pass out. "I'm not telling you anything." Peter gasped, the color rapidly draining from his face. "Okay, perhaps you'll be more compelling to talk if your beloved's life is part of the deal." Alyssa said, brandishing a knife and holding it to Wendy's throat. "Tell me, or she dies." Alyssa said, a very evil smirk on her face.

Peter's nausea suddenly evaporated. He had no idea where Marco was; even if he did know, Alyssa would just kill Wendy anyway. It was like a game of Cat and Mouse (_Ever seen Tom and Jerry?)_, only the cat greatly outmaneuvered and outsmarted the mouse.

"If it's Marco you want, go find him yourself." Peter said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why you (Bleep)! Okay, death it is then." Alyssa yelled, gripping the knife tightly in preparation. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and screamed; she was about to die. "Wait, wait!" Peter screamed just before Alyssa could move the blade. Alyssa froze in place; Wendy's tears were unbearable at this.

"I…I'll tell you where Marco is. Just let my Wendy lady go." Peter said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Bitch, I'm not doing shit!" Alyssa screamed, striking Wendy in the face, yanking open the cell door, and throwing her inside.

Wendy screamed as she hit the wall. A loud crack echoed throughout the silent dungeon; a bone had shattered inside of her. "You son of a bitch!" Peter screamed, running toward Alyssa. Alyssa elbowed him in the face and struck her in the groin with her fist. Peter's eyes rolled back in their sockets as the blood burst out of him.

Alyssa threw Peter's bloody lifeless body into the cell on top of Wendy's screaming form before slamming the door. "That (****), he didn't know anything. Oh well; I guess we'll have to wait for Marco to come to us; I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I've done to his poor brother. He'll be begging for death by the time I make my next move, and then he will die, and finally rot in Hell where (********) like him belong." Alyssa said, walking down the hall and up the stairs, her sex drive screaming at her for sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Marco's Dilemma

Marco stood on the sandy shore of the island, wondering what to do. Peter was a fool, he'd practically committed suicide. His rage had blinded him and he'd allowed it to consume him with lust for Alyssa's death, who Marco knew, Peter stood no chance against. The wind blew ferociously across the land; it felt like a hurricane had just formed. But Marco wasn't paying any attention; he was too confused with what had just transpired to even be concerned.

Peter had told him to go back to Katherine. But how could Marco go back to his wife when his brother's own life was on the line? He had a difficult choice to make- either he could go back to Katherine to see if she was alright or he could go and possibly save Peter and Wendy; what could he do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The New Plan; a lack of faith takes its toll of the lover's soul

Alyssa screamed as Michael thrust into her. She screamed in lust, grabbing the sheets as Michael continued his assault on her naked body, squeezing her breasts and licking her stomach. Michael began moaning as they climaxed together and with one final and desperate scream they broke apart, collapsing on the pillows and moaning with pleasure.

"I'm not waiting for Marco to show himself; I want him and Wendy lying dead in a pool of blood at my feet right now. How do we get him here?" Alyssa asked as her orgasm slowly passed. "When we fought Marco before, there was a girl with him. He called her the love of his life. We find her and he'll come running like a mouse in a maze." Michael said.

"Excellent idea. Now, I'll go and torture Peter and Wendy some more. You get the girl, but don't alert Marco; I want him as pissed off as possible when he breathes his last at my hands." Alyssa said, getting to her feet. "Right." Michael said, dressing and flying out the window.

Peter and Wendy didn't really have a choice to move or anything else; they'd been laying side-by-side for over an hour in the darkness. Peter's bloodshot eyes gazed into hers, longing to embrace her, to comfort her after all of her despair and torment, and above all else, to fulfill her heart's desire hold her in his strong and protective arms and comfort her in this very desperate hour of need.

The part of Wendy's body that had been shattered was the bone that connected her left knee to her leg, completely shattering the entire limb from top to bottom and handicapping her; all of this pain, and for what? She hadn't committed any crime or offense whatsoever, and yet the blood-thirsty Alyssa was going to kill her in cold blood for her own amusement. Wendy's creamy, soft skin was covered in blood and dirt, making her a shadow of her former self. In her heart, a familiar melody was playing: Broken Hallelujah by Sidewalk Prophets; here are the lyrics:

I can barely stand right now

Everything is crashing down

And I wonder where You are

I try to find the words to pray

I don't always know what to say

But You're the one who can hear my heart

Even though I don't know what your plan is

I know You're making beauty from these ashes

I've seen joy and I've seen pain

On my knees, I call Your name

Here's my broken hallelujah

With nothing left to hold onto

I raise these empty hands to You

Here's my broken hallelujah

You know the things that have brought me here

You know the story of every tear

'Cause You've been here from the very start

When all is taken away

Don't let my heart be changed

Let me always sing hallelujah

When I feel afraid

Don't let my hope be erased

Let me always sing hallelujah

Hallelujah

I will always sing

Here's my broken hallelujah

In Peter's eyes, gone was the loving girl he'd once known, gone was the future that they'd been about to create, the family they would have, their intimacy for each other; his worst nightmare was about to become reality: his beloved Wendy lady, whom he'd promised to protect with his life, was about to die and there was nothing he could do the stop it; they needed a savior; they needed Marco now more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The plan is executed; Marco's heroism

(The following takes place 2 hours before the actual events of the chapter)

As planned, Michael sent out to find Katherine. He easily found Marco's little hiding spot; it was one of the bits of information that Alyssa had beaten out of Peter. The brat hadn't told her much, claiming that he had been recovering from very fatal wounds; unfortunately, he did give Alyssa a general idea of where the hideout was: somewhere between Peter's hideout and their location. Michael dropped down the little ladder and easily found Katherine, snatching her sleeping form from the bed and taking her from the hideout.

(Present time)

Marco had made his decision. He flew toward the hideout. As he approached the latter, Marco heard an explosion emanating from the sea below. Leaping into the air, Marco gazed about for the source of the scream.

(The following is a what-if WW2 battle between British and German forces; as with the first what-if scenario introduced in the first part of this fanfiction series, please take no offense to this information)

An air battle was raging in the distance; it was quite far offshore, approximately 150 km from where Marco now stood, or flew rather. He sped toward the battle; British and German planes and vessels were destroying each other. The Germans clearly had the upper hand; it was only a single remaining British vessel; and it was a sitting duck for the German planes.

Marco joined the battle, picking off each German plane one by one by slicing through their wings with his sword. With the sky clear of the enemy, he turned toward the British vessel just as a missile struck the ship's engine.

Marco dove toward the ship to see the damage done. Investigating the ship's engine, he gave a long sigh of relief as the engine wasn't even damage. A crewman set out on the deck and waved him down. "Where are you guys headed?" Marco asked. "Were headed for Germany to provide reinforcements for the Americans if necessary." The crewman said.

Marco indicated the direction that they should take to get to Germany. "Thank you so much for your help, young man." The crewman said. "I'm just doing my job Sir; helping people is my duty in life. Good luck in your battle against the Germans; I think you'll need it." Marco said. He gave one last look at the ship, when the final farewell, and flew toward his hideout.

(_What's up readers? I have an announcement to make; I will be unable to update for a while due to a planned family vacation until mid-July. Once I get back however, I will get back to updating this story. That said, the narrator would like to add in a cliff-hanger question-_Michael has taken Marco's wife; and if that weren't bad enough, Peter and Wendy's spirits are deteriorating with each passing second. What will Marco do now? And what will become of Katherine and the others? Find out in the next exciting, action packed chapter of Angel of Love Pt. 3 _Don't forget to review. Till next time, Dragonfist out.)_


End file.
